gelido placer
by under zero90
Summary: solo una noche que lograria olvidar aquellos demonios que lo reinaban subxkity


La noche reinaba en el reino de edenia. El sonido del viento y la tierra moverse a kilómetros y kilómetros rodeaba aquel lugar, cubriéndola de centenares y cientos de granos de tonalidad naranja rojizo.

El frío era extremoso, casi congelante ante cualquier ser habitable del planeta pero no para un seres de piel gélida.

Había sido una batalla trascendental en la cual habían tenido la misión de rescatar a su compañero de las garras del enemigo.

Torturado física y mentalmente, el gran sub-zero se mantenía encerrado en su habitación, recuperando su energía y curando sus heridas por todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Su rostro, el cual por un tiempo estuvo intacto ante cualquier faceta enemiga, ahora era un desastre: Rasguños por doquier, una cicatriz adornaba su ojo derecho, como si un animal le hubiera atacado, sin olvidar las pequeñas fisuras que adornaban sus antes lineales labios.

Su cuerpo, habiendo sido tratado por raiden; aún prevalecían las heridas intactas… las cuales nunca podría deshacerse de ellas.

Su cabeza, adolorida y aturdida, mostraba tenues imágenes de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio… No quería recordar esa mirada… esos ojos rojos como el mismísimo fuego del infierno le observaban con ímpetu; los puños que tocaban con brutalidad su cuerpo, su rostro… los pies que le pisaban las manos hasta llegar un momento que el dolor se hacía crucial e inverosímil…

Intenta moverse, pero el suplicio aún estaba ahí, intacto y aguardando en ser liberado… estaba inmovilizado por el temor de sentir más sufrimiento.

La contienda… un combate en el cual borrosas imágenes corrompían sus más íntimos principios… destruidos

Humillado, golpeado y torturado… el gran kuai liang no tenía más fuerza para continuar junto a sus aliados…

Culpa e inutilidad… esas palabras cubrían su cordura en sombras, insistiéndole que se rindiera ante el enemigo y terminara esta guerra sin fin…

No lo deseaba… no de ese modo, merecía más que morir cobardemente, quería más que la gloria…

**Deseaba ser amado.**

Milenios de incontable soledad… testigo solamente de la muerte y felonía…

La vida había sido injusta con él, no importando por cuanto tratara de hacer las cosas bien, nunca podía ser recompensado…

Su destino, su maldición al perdurar este ciclo sin amor, sin emoción, solo guerra, ramalazo y muerte…

No quería vivir de esta forma, no así… merecía más que eso…

Sus penares son interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta moverse. Alguien venía a visitarle en el cual no sabría si pudiera controlar sus emociones por más tiempo…

Una silueta femenina de azul se acerca ante él; una mirada simpática expresaba su rostro.

Kitana era su nombre... esa mujer quien había arriesgado su vida por salvarle de un destino peor que la muerte…

Su mirada no dejaba de inspeccionar su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer de nervios y vergüenza… no quería que le viera su lado vulnerable, no podía aún mostrar esa emoción y ninguna otra de ellas… Esa era su anatema como el líder del lin kuei.

"kuai…" dijo la princesa expresando preocupación

Se mantenía en silencio… profesaba frialdad al querer hablar con ella… no tenía agallas para hablarle de su incompetencia… el fracaso solo envainaba su escarmentar.

Ocupando su mayor esfuerzo, gira su cuerpo hacia la pared, dando la espalda a la dama… no era su intención faltarle al respeto, sin embargo no estaba preparado para encararla en ese momento…

La princesa se acerca a la cama, cuidando en cada uno de sus pasos, no deseando alterar más al titán. La tensión culminaba a través del aura del guerrero, tan fútil y dolida. Miraba su espalda incauta, llena de cicatrices, heridas de batalla propiciadas durante la gran guerra en edenia y la tortura que shao kahn le había infligido. No podía imaginarse el horror que el cryomancer había figurado en ese momento, y no lo culpaba… habiendo perdido la confianza de aquél quien lo había considerado como un hermano y lo traiciono entregándolo al tirano… y ahora su capacidad de liderazgo siendo reñida por sí mismo… era una situación que ponía los pelos de punta a la princesa.

Tenía que ayudar a su compañero en su concavidad, hacerle entender que no importaba las circunstancias, que sus amigos siempre lo seguirían hasta el fin de los tiempos

"kuai…" se le oyó decir a la kunoichi con devoción y angustia… pero a la vez la forma con la que pronunciaba el nombre del ninja, saboreaba la textura de cada letra de una manera que hasta ella sentía que no era correcto ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que surgía en ella? Claro, su compañero era su prioridad pero esta sacudida de carisma y cuidado hacia él, era algo que nunca antes había presenciado en alguien más.

El cryomancer se mantenía en la misma posición, no mirando a su subordinada directo a los ojos. Las sombras lo acobijaban en una enfermiza prisión… una en la cual perduró durante días: tan oscura, insípida y llena de inmolación… No quería presenciar ese malestar interno, ese suplicio que le perseguía día y noche, el martirio hacia la soledad lo impulsaba en esconderse de los demás, desahogando sus frustraciones en silencio, lejos de miradas curiosas… miradas que solo mostraban cuestionamiento, hasta incluso odio…

Un infierno su mente atrapada… un infierno que fuera el líder… un infierno presenciar la traición… un infierno en encontrarse con muerte…

**Un infierno al no poder amar…**

Si… un martirio consumía su alma al no poder expresar esa emoción, le repugnaba en tan solo verse en el espejo y solo mirar esa faceta neutra… Aquella que ocultaba su verdadero ser, su felicidad, su deseo por ser amado por alguien.

Estaba quebrado, un ángel caído que lo había perdido todo en la insólita guerra, condenado a divagar como un fantasma errante y no poder encontrar la respuesta a su padecimiento. Quería solo la redención interna, se negaba en seguir luchando por lo correcto… deseaba morir sin dolor…

Kitana comprendía lo que el ninja pasaba, día tras día el tormento sucumbir en su interior, mirar los ojos de la muerte a cada momento, sus seres queridos siendo apartados de él… incomprensible…

El cryomancer era un símbolo de autoridad en el lin kuei, no podía tener sentimentalismos ante el amor, era su cruel destino en poseer la carga de liderazgo en sus hombros, una maldición que kuai liang ya no podía aguantar… la mascar, sub-zero se había convertido en su demonio interno…

La princesa no soportaba ver a su compañero en manera deplorable, sin espíritu para pelear; su nobleza se desvanecía con el tiempo, palideciendo lo que fue alguna vez… debía ayudarlo, tenía que hacerlo o lo perdería por siempre.

Acercando con cautela su mano, toca el hombro del cryomancer, tratando de desaparecer su malestar pero resultaba inútil. Kuai liang no mostraba cambios de actitud y de posición corporal, lo cual le lamentaba

"No estás solo" dijo con palabras arables

El sonido que emanaba la voz de la princesa, resonaba por su mente, una combinación de matices llenos de armonía y protección… eran sensiblerías… no podía permitir caer en esa conmoción… era sub-zero… era su maldición…

"Solo esta noche… Solo esta noche déjame desaparecer tu dolor, kuai" suplicó kitana con gentileza

El ninja se voltea boca arriba, su mirada no era despegada de la kunoichi, una mirada que le cautivaba como mil soles. Esa mirada que le ofrecía más que una simple amistad, le observaban de otra forma… ¿Era amor?

No… era imposible, él no debía tener esa turbación, era un ninja…

Kitana se posiciona encima de él, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran en una tonalidad rosa… estaba nervioso y avergonzado, pero más nervioso.

Durante la guerra le fue prohibido amar, le habían dicho que solo provocaría un conflicto en su interior, sin embargo por un tiempo ese dolor se fue intensificando. Era esperarse que su destino no fuera cruel después de todo, aún no era demasiado tarde para intentarlo de nuevo.

La princesa acaricia la mejilla de su compañero en gesto afectivo, expresando una sonrisa

"No estás solo en esto" dijo acercando su rostro al de él, limitando su espacio personal, lo cual hacía que el cryomancer comenzara a sentir calor por dentro ¿Qué era esta sensación?

Antes de que pudiera protestar ante las acciones de la kunoichi, ella lo toma por sorpresa… algo con lo que el legendario sub-zero no habría previsto de su subordinada.

Lo estaba besando. Pero no estaba siendo un beso cualquiera, este se podía sentir el amor de ella, el sabor de ella recorrer por su boca, sus labios unirse a los suyos… era bello… era maravilloso… esto… esto era lo que por mucho tiempo había estado buscando…

Dejándose llevar por su corazón, el ninja mueve sus labios al ritmo de los de la kunoichi, danzando, masajeando suavemente con su lengua la cavidad de ella… ambos órganos bailando en un ritual desaparecido en edenia desde tiempos inmemoriales.

El placer surgía con lentitud, el tacto que contenía las manos del cryomancer era una sensación que toda mujer fantaseaba; sus yemas recorrer por su cintura, bajando por sus piernas, dejando un rastro húmedo, era estremecedor y excitante.

Pero aún no debía llegar a este punto, el ninja necesitaba relajarse, el peso de su rango lo tensaba de tal grado que percibía como su cuerpo debajo suyo se ponía como una roca… quería desaparecer su dolor, olvidarle de su responsabilidad como lider y solo recordarle sus tiempos cuando era en ese entonces tundra. Era kuai liang y no sub-zero quien disfrutaría esta noche… mantendría dormido al demonio que le atormentaba día tras día, torturándolo al punto de colapsar y caer en la locura de la guerra… no soportaba verlo así.

Acaricia sus pectorales, tan poderosos y apetecibles, un efecto que motivaba a la kunoichi en demostrar ese cuidado por el ninja… aquél quien juró proteger a edenia y la Tierra de la amenaza de shao khan; aquél quien había sacrificado su mundo por salvar edenia de las garras de khan; aquél quien lo había perdido todo para renacer como el ave fénix…

Su pasado… siendo olvidado… el presente difundido en su interior.

La guerra era lo único que mantenía a kuai liang luchando para sobrevivir y desvanecer su dolencia…

Eso cambiaría esta noche, la princesa le haría olvidar esos recuerdos bélicos, le haría dejar de lado su rango como lider del lin kuei, le haría arrinconar su vida como soldado… solo sería tundra, su antiguo ser…

Sus manos se arrastran por su torso, rozando su piel, rogando que estos movimientos estremecieran al ninja y le hicieran olvidar.

Kuai aparta sus labios por un momento, eran tan poderosas las afecciones que su cuerpo le propiciaba a pesar de estar herido; una corriente eléctrica fluía en lo más profundo de su alma, haciéndole gruñir de pasión…

Kitana se maravillaba por la reacción que su aliado estaba presentando… el mal que le había sido oprimido estaba siento trillado, era amor lo que estaba profanando, un amor que el cryomancer había deseado desde muchos años.

Sus manos bajaban por su abdomen, sus yemas tocaban a penas su cuerpo… sus labios se unían a los de él, moviendo su lengua en una danza exótica, permitiendo al ninja dominarle.

Mordía su labio inferior con hambre, lento y rudo, suave y duro… No se decidía, deteniéndose al hacer contacto con las cicatrices que le cubrían… Era un ardor que la kunoichi ansiaba despertar del ninja…

El cryomancer trataba de retener la lujuria que lentamente emanaba en su interior… el temor al desencadenar la bestia se hacía notable en sus ojos, pero a kitana no le importaba, ese era el propósito, su intención era aliviarle el sufrimiento.

Su respiración se acumulaba, el fuego quemaba sus mejillas, era extremoso ¿Qué era lo que pretendía ella?

Dejando casi sin aliento a su compañero, la princesa aparta sus labios, permitiendo al ninja verla a los ojos. Apreciar la forma de su cuerpo, sus curvas, piel morena… sus heridas por las incontables batallas contra el enemigo, su rostro… la pequeña corona que le adornaba y la identificaba como tal…

Quería hablar, pero era tanto el ansía que no le permitía articular palabra alguna. Sus latidos sonaban en su mente, su respiración comenzaba asfixiarle, pero eso no le detenía en respaldar un gruñido animal, sin embargo, la kunoichi lo silencia con un dedo

"Tranquilo…" dijo sonriente

Su mano continuaba bajando, deslizándose como el agua rodeando sus piernas con su dedo, ajando su cadera.

El ninja arquea su espalda, siseando vigoroso, rugiendo y ronroneando como un tigre. Eran sorprendentes las manos de la kunoichi, delicadas y pequeñas a comparaciones de las suyas, tan firmes y grandes, eran las manos de un soldado que alguna vez se encargaba de archivar datos en decenas de estantes en el lin kuei.

Levantando su cabeza, gruñendo apetecible; kitana mira deleitada la reacción del cryomancer indicando que hacía un buen trabajo. Sus acciones cedían al paso de su objetivo; sus dedos tocando suaves la ingle de su ahora amante, una parte tan sensible en su anatomía que le hizo gemir con gran éxtasis.

La espera se hacía eterna, los brazos de kuai, los cuales por un momento tocaban a la princesa, rasgaban las orillas de la cama, siseando, dejando que el furor le nublara la mente

"kitana…" gemía el ninja embriagado de lujuria

Su cuerpo se arqueaba por el placer, las venas de su cuello se entumían, su rostro ardía como el mismísimo infierno… su respiración se detenía con agonía, pero era un suplicio lleno de gozo y quería más…

La princesa sonreía victoriosa; su propósito en esta contienda envainaba su deseo por complacer a kuai… el amor incondicional hacia él se volvía visible en cada instante, sus labios al hacer contacto con su cuello, mordisqueando… besando y lamiendo su poderoso pecho…

Cierra sus ojos por tan recóndita sensación que la princesa le estaba propiciando; su mano, acariciando su espalda… estaba desesperado. El calor, siendo por un rato un estremecimiento tentador ahora se volvía una tortura impasible

"kitana… Necesito…" trataba de hablar

La kunoichi lo calla de nuevo, sabiendo la respuesta a su plegaria.

Su cuerpo se pega al suyo, apreciando como su pecho quemaba su piel. Sus labios se unen a los suyos… sus fluidos se combinaban…

Tanto tiempo permanecido en la oscuridad, los años pasantes a su tormento, se embuchaban por cada tacto que kitana le ofrecía… su extenuación se estaba suprimiendo, el demonio que lo mantuvo aprisionado en la locura y soledad depravada… su cuerpo se fundía con el de la princesa.

Kitana toma el miembro del ninja, haciéndole sonrojar insaciable… Nervioso por lo que pasaría, temía que ella se alejara, no quería que ella se fuera, la deseaba en sus brazos, su corazón se sobresaltaba por la apariencia de su amante, convirtiéndolo en una fugaz extenuación…

Estaba expuesto ante la kunoichi, ante la persona quien lo había salvado de la desilusión total, del fracaso, de su represión como el lider del lin kuei.

Trata de ocultar su rostro pero kitana no se lo permite. Tocando su mejilla con su mano le motiva en sentirse orgulloso por lo que era: Alguien noble lleno de valor quien haría a un lado su vida para saciar aquellos que amaba… eso era lo que ella admiraba de él

"Todo estará bien" dijo con delicadeza

Bajando su cabeza, la princesa acaricia el miembro de su amante con su lengua, lamiendo la punta y la base.

El cryomancer apretaba los dientes, su cabeza era levantada, tratando de contenerse pero el éxtasis era inminente, la kunoichi saboreaba y perpetuaba su caricia al miembro, tan grueso y largo… su saliva frotando por la blanda textura; cubriendo la boca de la princesa.

Kuai gemía una y otra vez, sus piernas se estiraban. De su aliento, germinaba un gélido humo. Su cuerpo empezaba a tomar rigidez…

Entre tanto, la princesa podía presenciar como su sexo era regido por un lubricante caliente, viscoso y delicioso que intoxicaba el olfato del cryomancer como un afrodisiaco y cual recorría por sus muslos, mezclándose con sus fluidos.

Siendo presa de la incomprensible persuasión, el ninja se levanta, tomando a la kunoichi de ambos brazos, acostándola en la gran cama, besándola en el hombro, acariciando su pecho con deseo, frotando su mano en su cabello.

Kitana jadeaba excitada, sus brazos se envolvían en el cuello del ninja, permitiendo que le hiciera lo que deseara… era su noche, se la merecía después de incontables batallones y sacrilegios… no podía perder el poco tiempo que les era ofrecido

"kuai…" suspiraba la princesa llena de amor; la lengua que recorría por su pecho, caminando por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón y finalmente a sus labios.

Era delicioso como su amante le propiciaba esos placeres que le habían sido negados. La guerra lo había alejado de la sociedad y de los seres que alguna vez le fueron fieles y murieron bajo su nombre. El mal que shao kahn había regido durante el gran éxodo para dominar la tierra lo había devastado, la avaricia que había visto en su mirada, el odio hacia él, la traición de su hermano para quedarse con el poder; su fallido intento por recuperarle y hacerle prisionero…

El beso se vuelve violento, los labios del cryomancer mordían con precisión los de la princesa, suplicando en esfumar la tragedia que era su vida… El dolor que kahn le había sometido, las mentiras que presidieron durante su cautiverio y la tortura al haber sido traicionado…

Sus recuerdos, siendo borrosos a la vez; podía distinguir cada palabra que le había dicho, el gozo que le satisfacía al verlo ante sus pies, pidiendo clemencia, aullando de agonía; las cadenas estrujando su cuerpo y muñecas… la risa que vencía su interior y le hacía arroparse de temor involuntario… el dolor regresaba.

No lograba soportarlo, las heridas se hacían frescas de nuevo, los demonios del pasado retornaban para atormentarle.

Aparta su rostro de la princesa, respirando tajante… su mirada perdida en su mente, recordando el suplicio.

Sin embargo algo lo detiene, algo suave y cálido que tocaba su rostro… era **ella**… era ella quien trataba de hacerle olvidar su martirio

"Déjalo" dijo afable

Su mirada regresa a la suya, su mirada, profunda como la noche pero bondadosa como una brisa de otoño… la sonrisa que la princesa expresaba era lo único que le hipnotizaba.

Su otra mano recorre su pecho, palpando puntos de mayor sensibilidad…

Gruñía deleitado, sus caricias forjaban una barrera hacia su pasado, ahora confuso y sin sentido…

"Tómame…" dijo la princesa uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de él

Kuai liang miraba apacible a su amante, lleno de shock y preocupación ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

No obstante, los toques que ella le propiciaba a su cuerpo le hacían perder la razón, derrochando su espíritu por la gran instigación

"Hazme tuya, kuai" dijo tocando su sexo, rozando sus dedos en las paredes internas y mojando sus dedos con sus fluidos, tentándolo.

Así lo hizo el ninja. Sujetando las caderas de la kunoichi con firmeza, la embistió, penetrándola de un solo golpe, pronunciando su nombre en su oído.

Sintiendo el miembro de su amante hundirse en su interior, la princesa jadeó con fuerza, temblando por el dolor y a la vez placer, encajando sus dedos en sus grandes hombros para inculcar más de este estremecimiento.

El cryomancer comenzó a moverse lentamente, su miembro profanando con fuerza la entrada de su subordinada. El fuego se volvía imparable, una sensación que el gran ninja le hacía perder el control, devastando sus principios morales, hambriento por las sensaciones que inculcaban en la kunoichi

"Más… dame más…" escuchó decir a kitana

Su cuerpo chocó con el suyo, sus caderas se fundían en una sola, la fricción lo engullía lleno de éxtasis, el choque de su miembro en su amante lo agitaba de conmoción…

La bestia estaba libre… sus movimientos se volvían frenéticos, agresivos pero placenteros para los dos, una sacudida que ambos los unían en cuerpo y mente.

Juntando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ninja, kitana baja su cabeza, recargándola en su omnipotente pecho, cerrando los ojos y escuchando los gemidos del cryomancer mezclados con los suyos.

Sus movimientos se vuelven rápidos, los gritos llenos de placer prorrumpieron por toda la habitación, el sonido de fricción era poderoso.

Kuai liang rugía como animal, jalando con fuerza las caderas de la princesa marcando sus manos en ella… era suya, ahora le pertenecía y eso era lo que le fascinaba

"Mía" dijo con lujuria

La kunoichi mantenía su boca abierta, hilos de saliva le adornaban en su interior, las llamas que fluían a través de ella la incitaban en seguir complaciendo al ninja; escuchar su grito de satisfacción, finalmente haciéndole olvidar y solo caer en el placer que le entregaba.

El ninja estaba llegando al clímax, su respiración se entrecortaba pero sus movimientos no se alentaron. Su miembro comenzaba emanar un líquido pegajoso pero caliente dentro de la princesa… era su semilla, su sello de conquista… kitana ahora era de su propiedad.

Embistiendo por última vez la entrada de su amante, el cryomancer eyacula, chorreando gran cantidad de semen en el interior de su amante y cubriendo las piernas de la misma, haciendo que el éxtasis hiciera gritar a la princesa no solamente su clímax, sino el nombre del cryomancer.

Kuai liang, habiendo expulsado sus fluidos, intentaba mantenerse firme en su posición pero su energía estaba agotada. Se acuesta a lado de la princesa, apoyando su brazo en la cama y atrayendo a su amada a su pecho.

Kitana no se negó, había sido todo lo contrario, ella había deseado estar al lado del ninja, disfrutar su cuerpo y compartir su penar.

Estaba hecho… su propósito se había cumplido, kuai liang no recordaría más su depresión, el peso como líder del lin kuei había desaparecido por esta noche… su malestar finalmente había sido desvanecido.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas intactas. Observaron sus almas a través de ellos; la princesa acaricia el rostro del ninja trazando las cicatrices que le cubrían. No había palabras que decir, el silencio fue todo lo que necesitaban escuchar, su amor había sido incondicional por esta noche… una noche en la cual kuai liang recordaría por el resto de su vida.


End file.
